


Strong Warriors

by hobiwanisfine



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cum Play, F/M, GRATUITOUS BREEDING KINK, Lactation Kink, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, X2, and idk how to write that well, haha uh im horny, im bad at tagging, not a lot of foreplay because, surprise i'm a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: You, Din, and Boba have decided that you want kids. So they both fuck at least one into you, idk it's just hot.---"You want me to fuck a baby into you? Right into that sweet little pussy?"
Relationships: Boba Fett/Din Djarin, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Strong Warriors

You’ve thought long and hard about this. This is what you want, what they want, what you all need. You know that the Mandalorians you call yours have been wanting this, it was very apparent during previous sessions. Din would comment on how amazing you’d look swollen with their child; Boba would attack your tits while mumbling about how he can’t wait to have a taste of the sweet honey that would drip from them. You had to admit, you’d thought about it before they had even brought it up. You’d stare at your reflection after getting undressed in the refresher, imagining what you would look like with a bump. 

That’s exactly where you’ve caught yourself currently, hand on your stomach absentmindedly rubbing your thumb against the skin. You’ve got your clothes on, shirt hiked up just enough to show your hand and belly button, when Boba bursts in apologizing but claiming his bladder was close to exploding. You jump, your hand disconnecting from your stomach as Boba brushes past. 

Leaving Boba to- release himself- you wander out into the hull, the scent of blaster oil and freshly cleaned Beskar hitting your nose almost instantly. A soft smile graces your lips as you round a crate and come to see Din. He’s sitting on the ground, his helmet beside his thigh, cleaning a blaster piece you can’t quite make out from where your standing. You lean against the wall and just watch him work. He’s amazing and thorough with his hands, something you know not only from watching him but personal experience. Your mind wanders to how he caresses you in the dark, or how he can have you writhing and moaning within minutes, or how he can have you begging to come with only a touch. 

“Your thoughts are loud cyar’ika.”

You quickly spin around to find Boba pressed behind you, his hand resting idly on your hip. Your soft smile returns at the sight of your handsome Mandalorian. ‘The face of a warrior.’ You felt yourself say the first time you saw him without his helmet. Your brain briefly wanders to think about which features your child would inherit from either man. Would they get Din’s hooked nose? Or maybe they’d get Boba’s eyes? Or Din’s eyes? Would they have Boba’s lips? What about Din’s hair? You’ve never seen Boba with hair but what if-

“Mesh’la, you’ve left us.”

Din’s baritone voice pulls you from your thoughts. He’s looking at you with a question behind his eyes, silently asking what you’re thinking about. You shake your head and break eye contact but there’s a sudden hand under your chin making your eyes connect with Din’s again. The hand is accompanied by a rough whisper from behind you telling you to speak your thoughts. 

“I- Can we- I uh- ugh,” You take a deep breath. You know they want this as much as you do.

“I want a baby. I want to be swollen with your child- either of you and I want my tits to get heavy and full and round and drip milk when you make me squirm. I want us to have a family. Strong warriors.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as Boba removed his hand from under your chin with a sharp intake of breath. 

When you reopen your eyes, Din has somehow appeared right in front of you, his head hung low and his eyes searching deep within your own. 

“Are you sure?”

You nod quickly with a grin and Din looks over your shoulder at Boba. You turn your head toward him and can see the genuine happiness painted across his normally stoic features. You feel warm pressed between your Mandalorians as they communicate silently about what was to come. 

“All you had to do was ask, sweet girl.”

Your suddenly picked up from behind by Boba as he carries you to your bedroom, Din following closely behind slowly shedding articles of clothing. You can feel Boba’s growing hard-on against your ass as he maneuvers you around so he can press the button to open the door. As the familiar hissing sound finally stops, you’re tossed on the bed, Boba beginning to strip down to where Din is. Wearing only his flight suit unzipped to the waist, Din stalks toward you and leans over your body. His hands find their way to your side as he leans in next to your ear. 

"You want me to fuck a baby into you? Right into that sweet little pussy?"

You moan loudly as his hand squeezes your hip harshly. 

“No, both of you.”

Din and Boba moan in unison as you lean forward to catch Din’s lips with yours. His lips are chapped as usual but it’s a comforting feeling, perfectly complimenting his rough exterior and how someone so unruly could bring you such immense happiness. Boba appears at your ankles and begins to take off your shoes, then your pants and underwear. Din breaks away to remove your shirt and takes a moment to trail a hand to the center of your stomach. 

“You’re going to look absolutely stunning swollen with child. Filled with a warrior who will grow up as strong as their fathers. A perfect mixture of us.”

Your face lights up in a smile as you think about a mini version of one of the three of you running around and wreaking havoc just like their fathers. Your happy thoughts are cut short as Din spins you around so you’re on all fours, a single finger running up your slit. You can feel how wet you already are, and Din’s hum of appreciation just confirms it. Boba finds his way around the bed and leans over to capture your mouth in a searing kiss. It’s an awkward angle but it’s nothing you haven’t already experienced. 

Din slips a finger inside of you and you moan into Boba’s mouth, his tongue taking the opportunity to slip past your lips. Din slowly pumps his finger before you begin writhing and he adds a second, stretching you out and coating his fingers in your slick. You buck your hips against his hand as Boba pulls away from you, your head dropping to your chest as you let out a low moan. Boba laughs quietly in front of you and you pick your head back up. You return the lighthearted smile gracing his lips and reach out for his cock. The head red and needy, glistening with a drop of precum, standing at full attention just waiting for you. 

Din’s fingers disappear from behind you and you let out a quiet huff before you feel the blunt head of his cock prodding at your entrance. 

“I’m gonna stuff you so full of my seed that you’re gonna be carrying multiple warriors, sweet girl.” 

You moan out as Din begins to stretch you out around his cock. Your eyes dart up to Boba, your hand finally grasping his member and he lets out a low groan. Din instantly sets a brutal pace once he’s fully seated within you, consistently hitting that spot deep inside of you that has your head spinning and your peak rushing toward you. You knew these initial sessions wouldn’t last long, each one of you all too excited about what would happen, but you knew they’d be frequent. 

With Din pounding into you at a dizzying speed, you cling to Boba and squeeze Din’s cock with your walls. Din groans behind you, leaning over your back to cage you in. Your walls continue to flutter and Din moans once again.

“Close already, cyar’ika?”

You huff out a yes and Din nods into your neck, silently communicating that he is too. His thrusts becoming impossibly harder as one of his hands snakes around your body to stroke vigorously at your clit, urging you to come on his cock. That’s exactly what you do, your body twitching and your walls clamping down around him. You come hard, your vision blurring with hot tears and your ears ringing as you scream out your lover’s name. Din’s thrusts become erratic for a second before he thrusts once, twice, three times before slamming himself as deep as possible and letting go. You can feel his seed filling you up, almost so much that you feel too full. His spend begins to leak out around his cock as he slowly pulls out of you, but he quickly pushes it back inside with his fingers. He lets them sit inside you for a second before he removes them and lays on the bed next to you. He caresses your cheek and makes sure you’re alright before pulling you in for a kiss. Your so caught up in your post-orgasm kiss with Din, that you don’t realize that Boba has moved around to replace Din. 

“Ready for one more?”

You break away from Din with a short huff of a laugh and a smile, nodding your head at Boba quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write fluff, but it's currently 2 am and I have classes later today but I'm so horny so here's a short one shot that'll probably be bad. <3
> 
> update: this is not longer a short one shot, I got carried away. I should go to bed.


End file.
